Looney Games Bloopers/Tropes
Tropes associated with the Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers parody. * Applied Mathematics: Dragonlord describing a special event (from Unlucky Evil Sam). ** "Take five characters. Substitute the two Storage Wars characters and The Shield. Attempt to divide by two, which results in a Shield member being with Storage Wars. Multiply by fatality. Subtract D.A.F.F.Y., and the end result is truely something to be believed." * Berserk Button : This is a parody of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers for a reason. ** Shared events seem to piss off everyone. If an event is done in Hunger Games, make sure no one else is doing the same thing. ** Do not kiss Guy within Beulah's eyesight. ** Role reversals piss off Dirt. ** Zira threw a tantrum over a ridiculous event. ** Do not be an ignoramus in front of Tottie. ** Do not steal Sam's food. ** Sam threw a tantrum over having his Bloodbath event in the last available spot. ** Sam (under the guise of Evil Sam) threw a tantrum over Dragonlord's interference. ** Warner does not want April to end. ** Do not call Guy by his real name. ** Samey threw a tantrum after Hillary kills her trying to get revenge. ** Do not mention D.A.F.F.Y. within Zira's hearing range. ** Dirt was extremely salty over Leon's win in the Hunger Butts. ** Scotty threatens to commit suicide after Dragonlord betrays him. ** Turbo threw a tantrum after learning about what would happen if Dragonlord threw one. ** Mike does not like his evil clone... at all... ** Even though he didn't throw a tantrum, Dragonlord got super pissed over being screwed out of a win one too many times. ** Yoshi freaks out upon learning that his homeland got wrecked by the darkness storm. ** Sam threw two tantrums over being involved in an affair that involved Evil Mike. ** Evil Scotty really needs some order variation around in LGB. ** Turbo's fights need to leave a lasting impact or else. ** Luigi threw a tantrum after being the first one shot by Chef Hatchet's water gun. ** Do not assume that Scotty will marry Dragonlord. He will deny it. ** Do not call Scarlett an idiot. ** Dartrix likes Turbo For Hire, and will be upset over it being cancelled. ** Mr. Warner loves messing around with Hunger Games and Total Drama, and will be upset over the host of the simulators being injured. ** Do not cancel what was supposed to be Guy's day in the limelight. ** (Again, not really a tantrum) Dragonlord once got super pissed after Female Pidgey called him a "big lizard". Even though only Female Pidgey pushed this button, Dragonlord still tossed Black Spy, Mario, Turbo Secretii, White Spy, and her off the zeppelin. ** Do not call Scarlett a sidekick... ** Male Pidgey does not like being the last Pokemon character left. ** Sam does not like it when too many people break the fourth wall. ** Do not propose an unfair challenge to Fortune. ** Hazel threw a tantrum after Fortune found out that Dragonlord threatened to severely injure everyone else over events determined by chance. ** Dragonlord threw a super violent tantrum over many OOC moments happening within his eyesight, with Dragonbird's better performance being the rage breaking point. ** Don't call Mary a fool. ** Leave Scotty's baloney and cheese sandwiches alone or else. ** Don't treat Shelli like a butt monkey. ** Slide goes on tantrum mode over Dragonlord being forced to participate in a Shelter Run. ** If Dragonlord wants to kill another character, he will do that no matter what. He threw a tantrum over never getting to prosecute Bugs. ** The big fight during "It's a Wonderful Secretii" was eventually too much for Turbo to handle. She cannot calm herself down and goes into tantrum mode. ** Do not force Dragonlord to bottle up his emotions. He eventually lets Turbo have it. ** Roman Reigns loses his temper after finishing Royal Rumble matches in second place one too many times. * Tantrum Throwing : Another reason why this is a parody of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers. * Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them: Turbo Secretii suffers a bit of depression after Dragonlord leaves for a super secret mission (from Back to Normal... for Now). Once Dragonlord returns to his throne, Turbo gives him a hug of respect before shaking hands. * Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other : Before "Back to Normal... for Now", Dragonlord and Turbo found out they share the same levels of determination, and share strong bonding moments to the point of being an unbreakable bond. When Dragonlord leaves for Dartrix's mission, Turbo suffers depression. Dragonlord's return prompts Turbo to hug him, then they shook hands. * Driven to Suicide: Two characters considered suicide. ** Scotty tries to commit suicide after Dragonlord betrays him in favor of Zira. ** Slide considers suicide after deciding she cannot take the stress of her best friend's death anymore. She never attempted it, but by the time she saw what an awesome person Sam is, she forgets about suicide and allows him to man the Turbo Track. ** Galaxia commits suicide after seeing her former ally Yoshi kill Brody, the same person who invited her to the shelter run. * Bittersweet Ending : Sometimes used. ** The Dragonlord arc temporarily ends with Dragonlord graduating from LGB and leaving Code LTIB alone, but he left Evil Sam in his place. But soon enough, sudden popularity demands Dragonlord to return. * Downer Ending : Several episodes ended on a bad note, especially if it involves a Dragonlord victory and brings this to The Bad Guy Wins. ** Super Blooper Sunshine ended with Hillary's failed attempt to get revenge on Bowser Junior resulting in Dragonlord attacking him with Breakneck Blitz. Samey throws a tantrum over it. Turbo tries to deny Dragonlord's victory as Lily and Slide were still alive, but Barry tells him that they died off-screen. Chris and Cynthia then let Dragonlord know of his victory, and the fierce darkness caused by his victory pose blows away seven other characters before knocking out the Internet connections for an entire day. ** Super Blooper Sunshine 2 repeats the "Dragonlord wins" ending from above. Dragonlord wins despite Dirt's warnings that Shelter Runs are dangerous. Shyla realizes her solar propellers will shut down again and flees. The lost Internet connections also repeat, although not as bad as the last Super Blooper Sunshine. ** Twenty-Two Yoshis ended with Dragonlord releasing super violent anger over being screwed so many times. His powers cause a fierce darkness storm to strike the arena and wreck Yoshi's Island. ** Critical Injury! was this from the beginning. What was supposed to be Guy's day in the limelight was cancelled because Chris and Cynthia are severely injured from Dragonlord's darkness storm from Sam is Still Missing!, and it is unknown on what happened to Survivor and Dog Eat Dog, making Circle and Big Brother the only simulators available. * 13 Is Unlucky : The theme behind "Unlucky Evil Sam", LGB's thirteenth episode. "More Invasions" (LGB Random Short 13) begins with Dragonlord threatening to severely injure everyone should he fail to survive the Dune Bud Sand Castle Secret again. The thirteenth part of "Great Expectations" had Chuck Secretii walk in on Sam and Scotty while they were in the middle of a heavy lovemaking session (although it was by accident). * Badass Pacifist : Dragonlord survives I Triple Dog Dare You from "Sinister Blooper Raid" by doing absolutely nothing. The only thing he really did was watch Luigi and Pikachu fighting. He also survived Hide and Go Seek by hiding in a tree and holding still (by doing so, he was the last character hiding). * Weather Manipulation : "Twenty-Two Yoshis" shows that Dragonlord causes darkness storms when he's super angry. When he's calm and doing his thing, his powers are only limited to the darkness. * You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry : Dragonlord's rage can release darkness storms. Thankfully for the others, Dragonlord has a temperament of 4 (Usually Calm) on BrantSteele's scale. * World-Healing Wave : "DDT vs. D Rematch" ends this way. After Turbo Secretii finally gets her revenge on Dragonlord, a wave restores the dark skies and all the damage he caused. * World-Wrecking Wave : On the flipside, once Dragonlord was freed from the digital world (by Sam), he unleashes one of these after the events of "While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play". This wave brings the state of BrantSteele back to where it was before Turbo defeated him. * After the End : As far as the LGB reboot goes, this series took place after Dragonlord wrecked the BrantSteele realm and turned it into a crapsack world. * Mass "Oh, Crap!" : The ending of "Sam is Still Missing!" has everyone still alive panicking after Dartrix warns everyone to run. Dartrix knows of Dragonlord's darkness storm abilites. * Beware the Nice Ones : The usually calm Dragonlord snaps after being screwed out of a win one too many times. Also, he full-on threw a tantrum after realizing that Dragonbird is doing a better job than him. * Rage Breaking Point : According to other characters, if Dragonlord does end up throwing a tantrum, what results is a shout-out to the Dragon Quest Builders intro. Word of BT Productions does confirm that everyone will eventually throw a tantrum at some point, meaning that there will be a last straw for Dragonlord. Six by Six Challenge reveals that said last straw was Dragonbird performing better than him. * Love Confession : Scotty confesses to Dragonlord during "Microsoft Sam Lives!", thinking it was now or too late (Patty can jinx their marriage.). Dragonlord's response was to make out with Scotty intensely, to the point that Scotty McCreery had to replace Scotty. * The Big Damn Kiss : Used a few times. ** Dragonlord and Scotty during "Microsoft Sam Lives!", after the later confessed his love (Team Fortune Street and a majority of the Human Sunshine Project helped out in making the immenient moment very beautiful, thus exploiting the trope.). Patty used cannons that shoot confetti while the Pidgeys blow the confetti around. The majority of the HSP (only the Super Secretiis and Tottie Babs were not present) and the rest of Team Fortune Street enter to assemble an orchestra. Sylveon appears to use Misty Terrain. As Dragonlord and Scotty kissed, the background changes to the background used during the move Twinkle Tackle. ** Lily and Guy during "Preparing for LGB 41". Guy blushes. Lily's long hair flows in the wind as she uses a kiss of Supernatural Beauty, so beautiful that it changes the background. * We Can Rule Together : Dragonlord makes an offer to Scotty that he can share the victory with him. Knowing Dragonlord, this became an I Can Rule Alone moment, but Peach and Zira later co-won an episode for real. During "Super Blooper Sunshine 2", after Dragonlord and Tottie conducted fatal experiments, Tottie makes the offer that they could be bad guys together. The next day, Dragonlord kills Tottie with a bomb (with help from Mario), seemingly rejecting her offer. * Heroes Gone Fishing : After "Six Bloopers by Six Pokemon", the LTIB cast took a week-long break so they could wait for BrantSteele maintenance to pass. * A Day in the Limelight: "Guy's Shelter Fever", where the story focuses on Guy (who is usually a minor character). * Killed Off for Real: Several characters got killed off. ** Every Markia (Mario x Palkia) got killed off after they got violent after Arceus's attack. ** All but one Lilchu (Lily Secretii x Pikachu) got killed off. ** All but one Dirtlord (Dirt Secretii x Dragonlord) got killed off. Later on, the leader Dirtlord gets killed off because Dragonlord got banned. ** All but one Sandchu (Dunstan Secretii x Pikachu) got killed off. After Dunstan won the corresponding episode, she procreated more Sandchus are reward... only for them to get killed off AGAIN. * Real Life Writes the Plot : Several real-life events influenced the LGB schedule. ** The LTIB cast took a week-long break because of impending BrantSteele.net maintenance. ** After that, the HSP received a scare about the FCC threatening to shut down the website that normally has the scripts of the LGB episodes, and decided to delay Super Blooper Sunshine 2 until they are completely sure the threat is gone. ** The computer tower switch delayed "Is It Time for Guy's Spotlight?" from the twenty-seventh random short to the twenty-ninth. ** When writing "The Struggles of Being Popular" became addicting to the point of overriding LGB, BT Productions changed plans for the thirty-first random short. Now Dialga and Palkia's attack came about because of the chaos the LGB cast made trying to figure out what exactly Fletchling had done. ** As a result of Fletchling's chaos, the thirty-second random short is about how Sam changed plans from remembering WB Shield to trying to cheer up Fletchling. ** During Day 7 of the Christmas Countdown of 2017, the FCC threatened to shut down net neutrality again, delaying LGB again. As a result of the scare, some days in the Christmas Countdown got switched up. * Hypocrite : Scotty once scolded Scarlett about slapping Sam and calling him an idiot, despite the fact that he once did the same actions in an earlier episode. In "Guy's Shelter Fever", Guy thinks Brody is a hypocrite for giving him permanent company throughout the rest of his shelter fever, only for said company to correct him. * Babies Ever After : Dragonlord x Scotty becomes official, and shortly after that, they had twins. Made better by Scotty's belief that babies make everything better. During "Guy's Shelter Fever", Dirt and Yoshi reveal their status as a couple by having eighteen babies. * Cassandra Truth : Dirt warns that Shelter Runs in editions of Super Blooper Sunshine are dangerous. Chris doesn't believe this and still forces Dragonlord to start a Shelter Run inside of Cameron's shelter. After the Hunger Games round ends, Dirt comes by and says the trope name after seeing what has happened. * History Repeats : Dragonlord won both editions of Super Blooper Sunshine while doing a Shelter Run. * Broken Record: Used several times. **Slide repeats the line "Chris's!" three times during her "Super Blooper Sunshine 2" tantrum before finishing it off. **LGB tantrums are bound to repeat two or three words over and over during the beginning. **Tantrums also tend to end with the same word repeated five or so times, with the most common being "bastard". ***Quacker used "thief". ***Lily used "dumbass". ***Hazel used "gah". ***Sam is bound to using "asswipes", though he onced used "sidekick". ***Pidgey used "insane". **When Slide made Hillary discover that there are now at least 2222 nonfatal day events, Hillary repeated the word "Wow" five times. *Cluster F-Bomb : Sam, after watching a PLB video that contained 39 swears in total, slipped into dropping a lot a swears himself. Fortune had to take Sam away to therapy. *Precision F-Strike : Fortune saying that the whole fight for net neutrality was total bullshit. *Screw the Rules, I'm Beautiful! : Lily's Summer Power-Up outfit manages to surpass Jenovah's Secretii Rules (Specifically the one where all Secretiis must remain single). She uses her Supernatural Beauty to kiss Guy and get away with it. *Rapunzel Hair : Lily is this all around. Her hair normally reaches down to her butt. In her summer outfit, she lets her hair grow a little bit more before tying it up Primarina-style. The Summer Power-Up outfit has her hair manage to grow past her feet (as she styles it like Mega Primarina). *She Who Must Not Be Seen : Jenovah never made an on-screen appearance until "It's a Wonderful Secretii", even though several Secretiis talk about her rules. *Playing with Fire : Sam's fire aura and his ability to concentrate that fire into attacks. *The Night That Never Ends : Once Dragonlord has control over the BrantSteele realm, he has control until he decides to take a break for whatever reason. When Dragonlord returns to LGB, he finds a way to restart the control and bring back the darkness. *Post-Kiss Catatonia: Scotty finally convinces Sam to snuggle with him during "Default Event Deficit"... and this is what ensues. This instance is a combo of hugs and kisses. Word of BT Productions says that Scotty found this event to be traumatizing. Thus, we got the LGB Trauma Meme. *Covered in Kisses: First happened during Great Expectations, to Scotty by Sam. Later on during "Default Event Deficit", it happens to Scotty again after he convinces Sam to snuggle with him for the very first time. *Queer Romance: Sam x Scotty, Dragonlord x Scotty, Emma x Fortune, and Dirt x Yoshi. *Someone to Remember Her By: Dragonlord and Turbo had sextuplets at one point, then Dragonlord kills off Turbo for real. Dragonlord and Turbo's children had just witnessed their father kill their mother. Talk about a big traumatic event. Not exactly what the trope is about, but still. Later on, Dragonlord gets permanently banned from LGB for being a massive control freak. Now Dragonlord and Turbo's children have no parents that are still present. That was until Slide revived Turbo. *Accidental Kiss: Sam has successfully talked Slide out of suicide and attempts to kiss her as a reward... but misses and kisses Pikachu instead. *Early-Bird Cameo: Used several times. **Galaxia Secretii appears during "Guy's Shelter Fever" even though she is not supposed to debut in LGB until ten episodes later. **Corona Secretii appears during "It's a Wonderful Secretii" even though she is not supposed to debut in LGB until nine episodes later. Though this could be up for debate as the event's episodes turned out to be just a horrible nightmare Turbo had. *Title Drop: Every time the title of an episode is dropped, somebody else will say "Roll credits!" ala Cinema Sins (This will not be the only time Cinema Sins is referenced.). *Cower Power: "AAAAAAH AN EARLY-BIRD CAMEO GET IT OUT OF HERE!!!" - Cameron flees to a tree with Guy upon seeing somebody who is not supposed to debut in LGB yet. She continues to approach Cameron, so Guy decides to run back to Sam's shelter to avoid being caught along with him. *Rule of Three: Guy enters three shelters throughout his shelter fever episode (Cameron, Sam, and Brody in that order). *I Need a Freaking Drink: After Galaxia "dies", Guy says this phrase as he tries to calm down and focus on the important stuff. Yvonne Powless seems to have overheard Guy and provides him with the drink, only for Guy to throw it away because he thought the drink was poison. *Loads and Loads of Characters: You already have Code LTIB, the HSP, and Dragonlord as some of the main characters, plus lots more side characters. Out of all of those characters, Turbo is currently the only one who got killed off for real. *Fire-Forged Friends: Dirt and Ella get into a fight after the latter's computer got destroyed. Guy resolves this via a Peace Treaty. The terms of the Treaty caused Dirt and Ella to snuggle each other and makes way for Dirt avenging Ella's death to win. *It's a Wonderful Plot: "It's a Wonderful Secretii" had Turbo wishing she was still alive to see if she could tame Guy during his Shelter Fever. Jenovah misunderstands Turbo's wish and shows her what would happen if Turbo replaced Galaxia and went through the Shelter Fever instead of Guy. Turbo then accepts being in Heaven after waking up from the nightmare. *All Just a Dream: "It's a Wonderful Secretii" was this. Everything after Jenovah's white flash was just a horrible nightmare Turbo was having. *Aside Glance: Jenovah looks at the audience for a brief moment to tell the viewers what a wonderful person Turbo is. *Disney Death: In "It's a Wonderful Secretii", Jenovah seems to give Turbo a second chance at life through her Secretii Magic. That turned out to be a misunderstanding (Turbo survived Six by Six Challenge so she can still be alive during the events of "Guy's Shelter Fever".), and Turbo was going through Shelter Fever instead of Guy. When Dragonlord's Dan disguise gets exposed, he kills Turbo in a more violent fashion than what he did during Six by Six Challenge. It turns out to be just a horrible nightmare Turbo was having and she is relieved that Dragonlord chose to kill her through a widespread darkness storm rather than a concentrated one. *Heaven: During the "It's a Wonderful Plot" episode and the random short before that, the viewers can see a location called "Heaven", where Jenovah and Turbo are currently residing. *Karmic Death: There are many examples in which a tribute gets immediately killed the next day or night for a notorious action. **Mary Canary kills Minun during the Bloodbath. George Raven (who is the brother to Scotty who partnered up with Minun) dooms her during Day 1. **Sam Jay held up the line to a port-a-potty. He was involved in an unsuccessful ambush that got him killed the next night. **Ben Wilburn Warner and Zira Brown shared a passionate, heartfelt kiss. The next event involving Warner had him killed by Chatot. **Salazzle was one of three characters cheering when Beulah Volkenburger had sex with Chatot. The next event involving Salazzle had her killed by Sam E. Jay. **Bray Wyatt creates an Encyclopedia Dramatica article on Kelly Kelly during the Bloodbath. He was killed by Beth Phoenix on Day 1. **Aiden English objects to Ruby Riott and Seth Rollins's wedding because it was not held on Rusev Day. Twelve events later, a random lightning bolt strikes English, killing him. **Torrie Wilson ruins Goldust's moment with Naomi. He makes her pay the price the next day. *Be Careful What You Wish For: Jirachi's gimmick. Several notorious wishes (Jirachi-granted or not) are below: **Turbo wished that she was still alive to see if she could tame Guy during his Shelter Fever. Jenovah grants her wish. Cue the It's a Wonderful Plot trope. **Slide wished that she could participate in "Seven Soon-to-Die Sandchus". Jirachi granted the wish by fusing with Slide. That turned out horribly, especially after the fusion had a child with Paige (A 25-25-50 DNA mashup). **Reigns wished for a chance at revenge against everyone who dared to challenge him. Jirachi granted the wish by pitting him against 47 other Royal Rumble participants (this cast includes men and women). The "cast includes women" part was what got Reigns killed (he lost a fight against Torrie Wilson). Category:Trope Pages Category:LGB Category:TV Tropes Category:Event Trope Pages